The long range goal of this project is to use electron microscopy and freeze fracture techniques to study the structure of myelin and cell membranes in CNS tissue and in subcellular fractions. Current projects are concerned with the biochemical characterization of myelin isolated from Xenopus tadpoles, and the distribution of PNS myelin proteins and membrane enzymes in fractions isolated by continuous gradient zonal centrifugation.